


The Hunter and the Hunted

by imnotpostinganything



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Blood and Injury, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hunters & Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Light Angst, Moobloom Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mooshroom Tommyinnit, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sleepy Bois Inc-centric, Toby Smith | Tubbo and Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), dream is a hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotpostinganything/pseuds/imnotpostinganything
Summary: Years ago, two twins by the names of Technoblade and Wilbur Soot found two young baby hybrids out in the snow. So naturally, they brought them home to their father, who took them under his wing immediately.For years, nothing was wrong.Until a hunter showed up, a hunter who tracked down hybrids to either kill them or ship them off. And this hunter had taken interest in their little family, most notably the two youngest ones.Tommy and Tubbo.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 67
Kudos: 320





	1. Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo first story :)
> 
> I'm not gonna take this very seriously am I?
> 
> Comments and kudos are very appreciated but you don't have to if ya don't wanna
> 
> There's not enough mooshroom Tommy and moobloom Tubbo content, so I took matters into my own hands :)

The crisp cold air filled their lungs as they trudged on through the snow. The twins- though they didn't exactly look very similar, one with bubblegum pink hair up in a bun and the other with soft brown curls, the only thing similar about them was the obvious piglin features they both wore- were scouting out some food so they would have something to eat for dinner. Their father had kindly asked them to do so, and they couldn't just say no. So here they were. Bickering quietly back and forth, something about anteaters the one with pink hair supposed, he wasn't listening to his twin. He was busy listening for an animal, crossbow out and ready to fire.

"God, and their _eyes_ , Techno! _Their eyes_!" the other ranted in frustration, angry at a population of animals who didn't even know he existed, but he knew they existed, and he did not like their existence.

Techno hummed along, no clue what he was agreeing to. "Uh huh, is that right? Yeah, totally, Wilbur, I agree..." No he didn't.

Much to Techno's relief, Wilbur stopped his rant as he noticed something in the snow. "Hey, Tech, look," he waved the other over and they both looked down.

Hoof prints.

 _Two_ sets of hoof prints to be exact.

"They're rather small, probably a baby if I had to guess, probably lost it's mother..." he shrugged. "Not like I wish to kill a baby but if we have to..." he started trailing after the prints. "Two of em from what I can see. Maybe we can find their mother and make em orphans."

" _Techno_!"

"Would you rather we kill the babies? Geez Wilbur, bloodthirsty, are we?" Wilbur rolled his eyes at his twin but had a small smile.

While Wilbur hated anteaters, his brother hated orphans. But they were orphans at some point before Phil had found them, so what was up with that?

The brunette stopped abruptly as his pink haired brother did, outstretching his arm to block him from going any further. Wilbur immediately knew why, he saw the hoof prints that led up to a large bush covered in snow. He also noticed the very noticeable tail sticking out. It was red, and he thought he saw white spots but it could just be snow. It was similar to a cow tail, but what was a calf doing out here in the snow? Why were they red as well? Wilbur remembered Phil telling him about mooshrooms, and mooblooms, they a were weird yet amazing breed of cows. One had mushrooms growing on it and the other had flowers.

Wilbur had always wished to see one in person.

He supposed today would be that day.

Techno hummed in consideration, mentally thinking of a plan to catch the little calf. He decided he would just stroll right up and grab it, motioning for Wilbur to stand off to the side in case it fled, so he would be there to snatch it. The piglin carefully snuck up, hearing quiet whispers coming from the bush. _'That's weird...'_ he thought to himself. _'Mooshrooms don't talk, animals in general don't talk unless...'_ He swiftly reached down and wrapped his callused hand firmly around it. He heard a very loud lowing of alarm as the calf burst from the bush in attempt to escape, Techno faintly hearing another moo of distress come from the bush as well, but he was distracted. Wilbur gasped as well. Truth be told, it _was_ a mooshroom, just not completely. More human than anything. A young boy with dirty blonde hair and deep ocean blue eyes- wide with panic- and he had the hindlegs of a mooshroom, barely able to be seen under his brown pants. His comedically large ears pressed flat against his head in fear and he had no horns, he was too young.

_Too young._

Wilbur stepped foward slowly and carefully as to not scare the calf even more than it already was as it let out wails and moos of distress. "Hey hey hey, calm down, little buddy, we won't hurt you." He gently crouched down in front of the thrashing hybrid, realizing Techno still had a firm grip on their tail. "Techno, loosen up there." And Techno did without complaint.

But then there was another.

Another young boy with brown hair and once again deep blue eyes. He had a very similar pair of ears compared to the other boy, but his were yellow.

 _A moobloom_.

The dandelions on his head were covered in snow, freezing in the cold unforgiving air. The moobloom had jumped onto Techno's back, who simply did not budge one bit. If anything he looked bored and downright unimpressed. "Leave him alone!" the kid had yelled.

Wilbur stood up, snickering at Techno who had a moobloom on his back, punching and hitting, and a mooshroom below him, kicking and yelling. "Alright, where's my swooord..?" he drawled out the word and looked down at his hip to pull it out of the sheath. Wilbur spluttered.

"God, no!" he shouted, making the two kids flinch. "We're taking them home to Phil, he'll know what to do."

"Sure, if you can get em to stop biting my ankles, sure," Techno simply shrugged, reaching back to grab the moobloom off his shoulders as he stood. The calf mooed in discomfort, beginning to get scared, while the mooshroom grew angry.

"Put him down!" he wailed, punching and hitting the piglin.

It did nothing.

"C'mon, Wilbur, I got this one, you get that one." The other teen nodded and calmly bent down, reaching out to the scared and angry mooshroom with a warm smile.

"Our house will be a lot warmer than it is out here, would you like to come with? Your friend is."

"You're _making_ him!" the blonde yelled. " _Tubbo_!" he attempted to run after him but Wilbur just snagged him and carried the struggling hybrid. "Lemme go! Let me go! _Tubbo_!"

Wilbur sighed. "Shh, you're fine. I promise you that. We won't hurt you or your friend, we just wanna help. Will you let us help you?" The kid looked up at him with a red face- probably from the cold or from all his yelling- and teary eyes. He silently rested his head against the piglin's shoulder and Wilbur took that as a yes. The poor kid had worn himself out with all his panicking and screaming, and looking ahead at his twin, it seemed the one called Tubbo had tired himself out as well.

They had just...given up.

It was pretty sad, Wilbur thought.

He felt the strong urge to protect these two, he didn't know why.


	2. So we found two orphans-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur and Techno break the news to Phil. 
> 
> He takes it pretty well, not surprising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a genius at titles
> 
> Also this is short oops

Wilbur saw their wooden cabin come into view with the light on and he breathed a sigh of relief. He only realized then that his legs were beginning to grow tired from walking. He remembered the fact they had not found any food for tonight, and these calves seemed rather hungry. Who knew how long they had been out there in the freezing cold with nothing to eat. The thought of them being abandoned made Wilbur angry.

_Why would anyone do that?_

Had they ran away perhaps? That could be better than them just...being left behind to freeze and starve, whichever got to them first.

He shivered and shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. No, no thinking of these kids dying. No thinking of what would have happened to them if it hadn't been for him and Techno. Speaking of his twin, he swung the door open and stepped inside, stomping to get the snow off his boots before hand. Wilbur did the same as he stepped inside too. "Hey Phil! C'mere, will ya?"

The blonde man came out of the kitchen with a warm smile on his face that quickly fell when he took in the scene in front of him. His huge black wings fluttered and his feathers fluffed out in concern. "Oh my goodness, what-?" he glided over, readjusting his robe anxiously. He crouched down to closely look over the mooshroom who had been placed down onto their couch by Wilbur. The two kids had fallen asleep already, must have happened while they were walking home, Wilbur hadn't realized until now.

"So uh..." Techno placed his coat up on the hanger and tried to find the right words to explain what had happened. "As you know, we were out hunting and...we found some tracks. We followed and...ya know...found two orphans. Figured you'd know what to do, I wanted to leave em but Wilbur said no."

"They're just kids, Techno!" Wilbur crossed his arms.

"And they're also orphans, might I remind you."

" _Please_ you two," Phil cut in. "Could you get some blankets, Techno? They're freezing cold, for goodness sake. Wilbur, make some hot chocolate, they might want some." Without complaint, his two sons each went to do as asked. Phil stayed with the children, anxiously looking over them for injuries.

They looked so small and so, _so_ weak.

So cold.

So vulnerable.

He hated it.

He subconsciously ran his fingers through the hair of the mooshroom, lost in his own thoughts. What was he going to do? He was already growing attached and he didn't know why. They hadn't even woken up yet. But it seemed as though Wilbur and Techno had brought them, completely expecting to get two younger brothers, even if Techno denied it.

The avian stood up and paced a bit, trying to think back on his knowledge of mooshrooms and mooblooms. They couldn't be that different from regular cows, right? He had never even seen a hybrid of these two animals, the animals themselves were rare enough, but _hybrids_? He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and Techno appeared with a big wooly blanket and his pink hair now down. Phil smiled gratefully, taking it and wrapping it around the two.

"Think they'll be alright? They seemed fine earlier, even tried to fight me. They just tuckered themselves out," the piglin snorted in amusement.

Phil nodded slowly. "Yeah, I think they'll be alright. They're freezing cold and are probably really hungry, but we can fix that. Why would anyone just...abandon kids? I...I don't get it, never have."

Techno looked around nervously. Was his father having another moment? Where he got all sad? "Um well...if you think about it... If there wasn't people who abandon kids, you wouldn't have me and Wilbur."

At that, the blonde chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose I wouldn't, huh?" he smiled. "Well, anyway, you can go up to bed if you want. Wilbur will as soon as the hot chocolate is done. I'll be down here with these two."

Just then Wilbur came back with two steaming cups of hot chocolate. "Well the moobloom is Tubbo, from what the other said," he grinned and placed the mugs down on a table. "Didn't quite catch _his_ name," he nodded to the mooshroom.

"Tubbo," Phil tried the word on his tongue. An interesting name for sure, but so was Technoblade so he couldn't judge. "I like that." He looked down at the two sleeping peacefully, snuggled up in the warmth of the blankets. 

It would be a _long_ night, he could tell.


	3. What's hot chocolate..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yum

Phil stifled a yawn, refusing to fall asleep while he watched over the two young hybrids. He had been at this for a few hours now, there had been no signs of them waking up. At all. They were just completely passed out, like they hadn't slept in ages.

The thought made Phil sad.

He sighed and got up, stepping into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee, that'll help, surely. He took a small sip, staring outside the window at the snow covered land. He was glad the two kids were out of there and inside somewhere warm. If a wild animal had found them then-

 _Thunk_.

He turned sharply around and hurried into the main room to see what had made the noise. Blue eyes met blue eyes. Sky looked at ocean. The mooshroom had awoken from his sleep and was now on the floor, staring up at Phil. "Hey the-"

"AAAAAAAAAA-" the blonde screamed, darting over to the moobloom, who had jolted awake. "Tubbo! We've been kidnapped, oh _god_!"

Phil had quickly recovered from the high pitched scream and smiled ever so softly. He smiled in sympathy. He could tell how scared they were. He remembered Techno and Wilbur looking the exact same when they had woken up in a strange home. Speaking of the two certain piglins, they came darting down the stairs in their pajamas, looking either half asleep or completely awake. " _What_?" Techno growled, obviously angry at being woken up.

At first they all just stood there, not knowing what to do. What to say. If they should move. _If they had made a big mistake_.

The one called Tubbo got protectively in front of the blonde, scowling at them to hide his fear. "What do you want from us?" he questioned. "What are we doing here?"

Phil blinked. He wondered how a small child could sound so serious. Why they would need to be serious. Kids were supposed to be silly and happy, not serious and scared. "You're at our house. My sons brought you here, you two were out in the freezing cold. We wanted to help you, we didn't want you to freeze out there. Is that okay?"

"No!" the mooshroom shouted.

" _Tommy_ ," Tubbo glanced back at him. _Tommy. So that was his name_. "They just want to help us, maybe they're not bad. We'll stay here and if they seem bad we'll leave, alright?" he whispered to the other.

Phil could hear what they were whispering to each other. He smiled sadly. It seemed as though they both had trust issues. As though people had tricked and fooled them. Or hurt them.

Wilbur stepped forward. "I'll go reheat this hot chocolate, alright?" he smiled kindly.

Phil had forgotten about the drinks.

Techno stared down at the two children, face unreadable. They simply stared back at him.

"What are you looking at, _dickhead_?" the one named Tommy yelled. Phil gasped, for a kid no older than 6 had just cursed. Techno smiled softly, chuckling while they all heard Wilbur cackling in the kitchen.

"That wasn't very nice," Phil smiled and ruffled Tommy's hair, who flinched back. The avian retracted in hand immediately with a quiet apology.

"He was looking at me funny," the mooshroom snorted, tail flicking around in aggravation.

"Techno will do that, yeah," Phil chuckled, receiving a glare from his older son. He knew he wasn't really angry though. "But don't worry about him. He just doesn't really like people. Ya know, I found Wilbur and Techno alone just like we found you two."

"They were abandoned too?" Tubbo blinked. Phil smiled sadly, and ran his hand over the moobloom's head, brushing over his ear. His heart melted at how Tubbo leaned into the touch. Phil gave a simple nod to answer his question.

"Quit touching him!" Tommy headbutted his hand away from Tubbo, angrily muttering something.

Tubbo frowned at his friend's behavior. "You're just _jealous_!"

" _Am not_!"

Phil laughed. He patted Tommy's head, who looked up at him with wide blue eyes. "Jealous, huh?" Tommy shook his head angrily but as Phil ran his hand over the blonde hair, his anger melted away and the older man smiled as he leaned into the touch. He flopped down on Phil's lap and laid there, Tubbo deciding to join as well.

"Two hot cups of-" Wilbur strided back in and froze. He grinned and snickered softly, placing the cups down. "I wish they were that nice and cuddly when we found em, would have saved me from a couple small bruises," he sat down in another seat.

Phil chuckled. "Kids naturally like me more, no worries, Wil," he wheezed at Wilbur's face. "It's true. Alright you two, you want some hot chocolate?" He lifted them up off him.

"What's that?" Tubbo wondered. "Is it...just chocolate...but hot?"

"It's a drink, kinda like chocolate milk, but yeah, it's hot," the older blonde explained. "It's rather good, you should try it."

He handed the mugs over and they both took them without complaint. They curiously sniffed at it, ears twitching. Tommy was the first to try it, he carefully took a sip but recoiled with a stressed moo. Phil quickly took his mug away with a soft curse, running his hand through the mooshrooms hair to calm him. "It's _hot_! My tongue! Tubbo, don't drink it, it's bad!" he wailed, trying to snatch the mug away from his friend.

Techno stepped inside the room again. "That's because you didn't wait for it to cool down."

Tommy glared at him with teary eyes. Tubbo did not put down the mug, he simply waited patiently. " _Tubbo_."

" _Tommy_ ," the other snorted. "Try it again when it's not super hot. They said it's good. It smells good."

Tommy groaned and reluctantly reached out for the mug again and Phil handed it to him gently. "Just give it a few minutes, alright, kiddo?" he smiled kindly. Tommy only snorted, smacking Phil's leg with his tail. Just a few minutes later they both tried it finally when they were given the okay.

Tubbo took a small sip to just taste it. They were right. It _was_ good. It was _amazing_. Maybe it was because he hadn't had really anything to eat nor drink, but this was the best thing he's had in forever. He could tell Tommy felt the same, he was licking his lips and had shockingly already drank it all.

Phil took the mug away with a surprised look on his face and placed to down onto the table.

Tommy looked directly at Tubbo, who glared- already aware what he was thinking- and the mooshroom made a dive for his mug. "I want more!"

"No! This is _mine_ , Tommy!" the moobloom yelled and desperately tried to kick him off without spilling his drink. "Mister! Get him off please, he's like a wild animal!"

Phil chuckled and gently picked Tommy up and placed him down, away from Tubbo. The young blonde didn't listen and just darted over to his friend again and was only caught once again by Phil. "I'll make you more, how about that?" the older blonde smiled, fixing up his yukata before he made his way to the kitchen, hearing light clip clopping behind him.

Tommy was following.


	4. Years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow what a timeskip my god

"Is that all you got?" he sneered at the young adult, who smirked at the young mooshroom. 

"Oh no! I have a lot more in store, just you wait, Toms!" he swung his leg out skillfully and tripped Tommy, who let out a surprised bleat. Technoblade pointed the wooden sword to his brother's neck and smiled in victory. "Looks like I win _again_!" he gloated. "Too bad, so sad, Theseus."

"That's not fair!" Tommy groaned, pushing the sword away as he sat up. "You're so much older than I am, you're bound to win!"

"I didn't wake up a good fighter, Tommy. I trained day and night, no breaks, no mercy. It took years for me to be as good as I am today, so don't feel bad, okay? It takes time." Tommy blinked up at him with his icy blue eyes before he nodded. 

"Where did they go again?" he asked after a minute or two of comfortable silence. Their father and two brothers had been gone for just a little over an hour, somewhere out in the woods apparently. Tommy didn't remember exactly. He blamed it on Techno hitting him in the head too hard. 

"They went to catch something to eat, Tubbo is learning how to use a bow from what dad told me," he grinned at the look of jealousy on Tommy's face. 

"He gets to do _that_? While I have to do _this_?" the youngest crossed his arms. He wanted to be taught how to hunt as well! Sure, being taught by his older brother on how to fight was awesome and all, but still. He wanted to go with Tubbo. 

"What's wrong with _this_?" Technoblade asked with a raised brow. He seemed offended. 

"Nothing," Tommy answered truthfully. There really was nothing wrong with it. He just wanted to do what Tubbo was doing as well. 

As if reading his thoughts, the piglin said, "Tubbo will be back shortly. All of them will be back shortly, I know you miss them. You'll get to go out hunting sometime soon as well, okay?" Tommy nodded with a small smile. "Now c'mon, let's get inside and find something to eat. You hungry, Toms?" The mooshroom nodded with a big smile and ran ahead of Techno, jumping up the steps and dashing inside. 

As soon as Techno walked in he saw Tommy leaning against the railing of the stairs, doubled over and whimpering. "Tommy?" he frowned. "Tommy, what's wrong?" he knelt down beside him and rubbed his back. He noticed his youngest brother holding his head, specifically the top of his head. "Does your head hurt, Toms?"

The mooshroom nodded shakily. "Y-yeah, it really hurts..." he sniffled. "Didn't Tubbo say his head hurt too? Before his horns grew in?"

Techno blinked. "Yeah...yeah Tubbo did say that before his horns grew in." He was silent for a moment. "Tommy, I think your horns are growing in, kiddo."

"It already hurts so much, Techie..." he whined. "If it hurts this much, I don't want it... I don't want the stupid horns anymore!" 

"It doesn't work like that, bud," the piglin picked him up and placed him gently down on the couch. "Dad will know what to do, he helped Tubbo. For right now, I'll get some potions and some rags, stay here, okay?" he stood up and went downstairs into their basement.

Tommy waited impatiently for him to return, holding his aching head. It hurt. It hurt a lot. He didn't like it. He wanted it over with already. 

Suddenly the door knob jingled and his father walked in with Tubbo chasing behind, talking about something. Wilbur was last to walk in with a bag over his shoulder. "Hey, Toms!" Phil smiled at the sight of his youngest before his smile fell. "Tommy?"

"Dad..." he whimpered out, his world beginning to spin and everything was starting to turn dark.

He passed out. 


	5. Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets his horns ye that's it

Phil opened the door and let out an audible sigh of relief. He was glad to be home and out of the snow, especially since his sons had been complaining about being cold. He had kept them wrapped up with his wings the entire way back to keep them as warm as possible. Now that they were home, he shook out his wings and placed his coat on a hanger. "Hey, Toms!" he greeted his youngest, who was laying on the couch, clutching his head.

Phil immediately knew something was wrong.

"Tommy?" he frowned and stepped closer. He only heard a incoherent mumble before his son went completely and utterly limp. "T-Toms?" he rushed to his side, feeling his neck to check for a pulse. He nearly collapsed in relief when he found one.

"Dad?" Wilbur questioned, looking just as startled as he stared at his little brother in concern. "Dad, what's wrong with him?"

Phil looked down as Tubbo slid in beside him and grabbed Tommy's hand to hold. "I-I dunno... wait- where's Techno?" the older blonde jumped up.

He had been so focused on Tommy he didn't even realize.

"I'm here, dad," the piglin strolled up with some potions and a rag in hand. "Tommy's growing his horns in, I believe." Phil gave the eldest a quick hug and nodded along with what he said. "I'm glad you're back, I have _no_ idea how to deal with this."

His father smiled softly. "Right, well, do me a favor and go upstairs or into the kitchen would you, boys? I don't want you to see this, it gets a tad bit bloody."

Techno sat down.

Phil could tell he would not be leaving.

Wilbur, however, led Tubbo into the kitchen where he sat the bag down before they went upstairs.

"So is it super painful?" Technoblade questioned, looking down at Tommy.

"Not that painful, no. Not like it was when my wings came out. It'll hurt a bit, the horns have to break skin, but it won't be fatal. I think I remember Tubbo complaining that it itches a bit," he rambled on as he moved Tommy so his head was in his lap comfortably. "A bit of strength and he'll be fine."

"Then why did he pass out?" Techno narrowed his eyes.

"Ah, well, you know Tommy. He's not weak by a long shot, but he's just a kid. Besides, you two sparred for a bit, wouldn't surprise me he was a bit exhausted." He looked down at his son, subconsciously running his hand through his blonde curls. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a quiet mumble. His eyes fell upon Tommy's and they stared at each other for a second.

"Dad..." he whined. "My head hurts..."

Phil brushed the hair out of his eyes and gave him a warm smile. "I'm sure it does, kiddo, but as soon as this is over you can go brag about your new horns to your brothers. It won't take very long at all, just lay down and rest. We'll handle it." He took the potion of strength from Techno and made sure Tommy saw it. The mooshroom took it and drank it, handing it back up to his father. "Good job, Toms. You're doing great, you know that? You know how strong you are, son?"

"Stronger than you and Techno...?" the youngest asked with a small voice. It was strange, considering Tommy was practically a loud ball of energy that couldn't be contained by anyone.

"You're stronger than both of us _combined_ , bud," Phil smiled, feeling his head. His fingers rubbed against two noticeable bumps.

The horns.

He pulled his hand back and wasn't surprised to see a bit of blood. He calmly took the rag that Technoblade handed him and wiped it away. "Already done, Toms! Your horns are out, you just can't really see them yet. They'll grow though, so don't you worry. You'll be just like Tubbo in no time!"

Tommy jumped up and ran upstairs, shouting his arrival to his other two family members.

Phil smiled brightly, chest swelling in love and adoration. He loved his sons so much, he couldn't imagine what he'd do without them.

He didn't want to imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short I know lol


	6. Eyes on the Prize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Dream, famous hybrid hunter. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a bit, and I apologize this chapter is a bit short! I'll try to make another chapter when I wake up :) I am soooooo tired qwq
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy ^^

The sun began to set on the land and the snow turned a nice yellow in the setting sun. A young man wearing a green hooded cloak with a strange smiley face mask stalks through the snow.

A little birdie had told him that a family of hybrids lived somewhere around here. An avian, two piglins, a moobloom, and a mooshroom.

The last two hybrids caught his attention the most. The animals themselves were rather rare, only inhabiting certain places, but _hybrids_.

He knew it was rare, even more rare considering the two marvelous hybrids were together. Must be a one in a million.

That's why he immediately took the job.

He would make a _fortune_.

But he was honestly considering keeping one of the little things for himself. The other three he didn't want, they could have, but he was interested in the two cows.

Maybe he could sacrifice a bit of the wealth and just keep at least one of them for himself. He'd decide when he saw them.

He kept to the trees and avoided open land, knowing for sure he had to be near their home by now. The last thing he wanted was to be spotted by a couple of hybrids. The two piglins could for sure do damage, especially if one just so happened to be a brute.

Finally, after ages, he saw a cabin in the distance. A nice brick chimney breathed out smoke to signal life inside. Or actually, outside.

Dream took out his spyglass and peered inside, getting a close up look of the house and the hybrids, who were out playing in the snow.

Dream scoffed.

 _How cute_.

He observed them carefully. Very, _very_ carefully. He needed to know what he was dealing with.

First off, the avian. He was sitting on a chair on the porch watching the others play. Giant jet black wings fluttered behind him and he had a warm smile on his face. He seemed as though he held so much love in his heart for the other hybrids. _So a family man_ , Dream thought. His weakness would be his children (Dream guessed that was what they were)

Then, a pink piglin sitting next to the avian with pink hair messily put up in a bun. He looked absolutely _menacing_. Huge tusks protruded from his mouth and his eyes practically glowed red with malice. But he was smiling ever so softly at the younger ones. So he obviously cared a lot too. But he looked strong as hell. Dream knew he'd have to be careful with him, maybe take him out with a crossbow. That would work.

Then a brown piglin with curly brown hair chucking a snowball at the others. He was tall and lanky, and seemed like a genuinely good guy. Dream didn't care about that though. All he saw was a price tag. Seeing as though this one was actually playing with the children, it seemed as though they were his weakness. Dream should have guessed it would all boil down to the kids being the ultimate weakness for them all because _apparently_ some people _actually_ like children. Dream knew he could take this piglin easily.

Next came the moobloom. All bundled up in a furry coat that made it hard to move. It made Dream chuckle at the kids struggling. The moobloom ducked with a surprised bleat as a snowball came hurling towards him. He ran away from the piglin and mooshroom. Sure, he was outnumbered, but Dream still dubbed him as a coward. It would be so easy to take that one down.

Finally the last one, the mooshroom. The red cow laughed and shook his fist violently in the air as he hit the moobloom with a snowball. A loudmouth. _Great_. He seemed bold though, and being bold was admirable, Dream supposed. He watched as the mooshroom turned on his teammate and hit him in the face with a snowball before charging at him. The piglin yelled as he was headbutted in the stomach by his former teammate. Violent.

Dream liked that one.

" _Ow_! Tommy, that hurts, ya know!" Wilbur yelled, holding his stomach. "How would you feel if I rammed you with my tusks, huh?"

"I would cry," he replied simply, staring up at Wilbur in awe.

"Alright, boys, it's getting late," Phil stood up from his rocking chair. "Time to go inside."

"Awwww, but _daaaad_ ," Tommy groaned. Meanwhile Wilbur and Techno hurried to get inside, as their bodies were still not used to the cold. "I wanna keep playing!"

"You can come back out and play tomorrow, how does that sound, huh, Toms?" Phil smiled gently and took the mooshroom's hand. With his other hand he took Tubbo's hand as he led them into the warmth of their cottage.

"I guess that's okay," Tommy grumbled as he kicked off his boots and tossed his jacket onto the floor.

Phil sighed and picked it up, hanging it up on the rack. "I'll make us all some hot chocolate," he smiled and made his way into the kitchen.

Wilbur and Techno were both huddled up in a couple blankets, leaning on each other. Tommy and Tubbo decided they wanted to join in so they jumped on up and forced themselves between the twins. "Yeah, I guess you can join," Techno sighed in slight annoyance but he still slung an arm around Tubbo and pulled him closer to his chest. Wilbur meanwhile was hugging and cuddling Tommy, who was slightly fighting to get away and slightly giving in. He ultimately decided he was just too tired so he slumped in his embrace.

"Wilby, 'm sorry for hitting you in the stomach with my horns," Tommy whispered.

"S'okay, Tommy," Wilbur smiled and hugged him tighter. "I could never stay mad at you, wasn't even mad in the first place. No need to even apologize."

Phil came back into the room with a tray holding five mugs. "Here you all are, boys," he sat it down on the table and proceeded to sit down in his chair after he grabbed his own mug. "You four look awfully comfy."

"Maybe that's why we haven't already grabbed our hot chocolate," Techno muttered. "Too comfy to move."

"You're not gonna drink it? Oh, don't tell me I wasted it-"

"I'll drink it, dad!" Tommy grinned and shot up, snatching his mug- causing only a little of its contents to spill out onto the rug, not that Phil really minded- and he immediately took a sip. He let out a bleat and quickly yanked it away.

Phil was reminded of the first day he met Tommy and Tubbo. Tommy had burnt his tongue drinking the hot chocolate that day too.

"It's called _hot_ chocolate for a reason, Tommy," Techno sassed, not even opening an eye.

"Shut up!" the red cow grumbled and snuggled back up with Wilbur, who merely chuckled.

" _All of you shut up, I'm tired_ ," Tubbo groaned.

The other four apologized to the moobloom and quieted down.


	7. First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo meet the smiling man. 
> 
> So do Phil and Techno. 
> 
> Dream realizes he just might have bitten off a bit more than he could chew.

"You boys will be alright on your own, right?" Phil asked worriedly as he watched Tommy and Tubbo bundle up before they went out into the snow.

"Eyup!" the calves nodded immediately. "No need to worry, dad, we'll be back before sunset and we won't even go too deep into the forest!"

"We might," Tommy added truthfully, earning a glare from Tubbo.

Phil sighed. "Please you two, don't go far. Be back before sunset or I'm going to come looking for you."

"Okay! We will!" and the two darted out the door and raced each other to the forest.

"Tech?" Phil turned.

"Yup, already on it," the piglin finished slipping on his coat as he went out the door as well to keep an eye on his youngest brothers.

Dream watched from up in the tree that he was perched on. Swinging his leg back and forth, he hummed to himself a tune as he waited.

He was well aware of the two hybrids who were making their way in his direction, utterly oblivious.

The green hooded man recited the plan he had in his head. He could not kill them, any of them. If they were dead, they were useless.

Nobody wanted a dead hybrid.

He was just going to grab them and shove them into the bag he had, that usually worked with the kids. He just had to hope they wouldn't make a scene and alert any of the others. He would deal with the other three afterwards.

_This would be easy._

He had even set traps for them! One was just underneath the branch he was on, so he prayed one of them would be dumb enough to step into it.

Turns out, they _were_ dumb enough. Or just very distracted by their conversation and the surroundings (not the ground, obviously)

The mooshroom stepped into the trap and he was suddenly suspended in mid air in a second, trapped in the net. " _Tubbo_!" he yelped.

Tubbo seemed rather amused, not realizing the danger they were in. "Oh wow! You should see your face!"

The moobloom failed to notice the tall figure jump from the tree only to land behind him. Tommy noticed though. The mooshroom let out a shriek and started kicking around. Tubbo heard the fear in his voice and whipped around only to get picked up by a strong hand. He yelled in fear and tried to grab Tommy's hand desperately.

"Tommy! _Tommy_!"

"Tubbo!"

"Hey hey, calm down, you two. Inside voices, please," the hooded figure chuckled lightheartedly. "I'm not gonna hurtcha."

"Wh-what do you want, mister? Could you help my brother out of that trap?" Tubbo stuttered out, still trying to get his hooves back on the ground.

"Nope, I put it there for a reason," the man smiled darkly. "You're both coming with me."

Techno's ears shot up as he heard a yell. He was smart enough to know it wasn't a scream of pain, but something had spooked his brothers. He let out a snort and picked up the pace, following the voices quickly.

He began to grow anxious.

He burst from the bushes and his eyes widened. He saw Tommy suspended mid air stuck in a net, and a mysterious figure was holding Tubbo by his shirt, about to stuff him into a giant bag.

Techno let out an enraged roar and took out his firework launcher, firing into the air. It was an alert system they used. If someone was in danger they were to use their own crossbow to fire a firework into the sky so it would alert the others. They barely ever had to use it. Techno never had to use it, until now.

The roar and explosion caught the attention of the other three and his brothers gasped in relief, looking very happy to see him. The hooded figure was obviously displeased, Techno didn't even have to see his face to know that.

"You put my brother down _right fucking now_!" he yelled in fury, taking out his axe and slinging it.

The axe collided with the man's mask and he stumbled back from the mere force and dropped Tubbo, who immediately scrambled away. Techno was pleased to see he had split the mask right now the middle, exposing half of the man's face.

He saw his enraged green eye staring right back at him.

He picked up Techno's axe and held it up over Tommy, who mooed in distress and reached out to his older brothers. "I'll kill him, do _not_ fucking test me. Take one step forward and I'll paint the snow in his blood. _Do not fucking test me, pig_."

Techno snorted dangerously, holding Tubbo close. For a split second he casted a worried glance at Tommy, but then he went back to glaring at the man. "You messed up, thinking you could try to attack _my_ family."

"Understandable, but you're not gonna do a single thing if you treasure this little thing," he gestured to the trapped hybrid. "If his life wasn't at stake, what would you do? I'm curious, so humor me."

Techno was silent for a few seconds. "I would give the voices what they want. I would give them blood. I would rip you apart limb from limb and feed you to the fucking wolves. I'd take my pickaxe and I'd _put it through your teeth_!"

"That's lovely," the man snickered in amusement, clearly unfazed by the threat. "Anything else?"

"I don't know, you should ask our father that," Techno murmured. As soon as he spoke, Phil came crashing down on top of the man, wings expanded to full width.

The avian casted a horrified glance at Tommy before he whipped around to Techno and Tubbo. "Techno, grab Tommy! I'll handle this bastard!" he snarled and took out his netherite sword.

Techno rushed forward and picked up his axe, slicing the rope that held the trap up. He caught Tommy and quickly got him out of the net. "C'mon, Toms, we're going home, kiddo." The piglin grabbed Tubbo as well.

"Don't you ever lay a fucking finger on my sons," Phil seethed as he swung at the man, who ducked skillfully.

"Or what? What are you going to do?" Dream chuckled darkly, swinging his netherite axe and hitting Phil in the wing. The older man yelled out in pain and hissed, stumbling back. "How far would you go to protect your kids?"

"You don't even know how far I'd go to protect them, you couldn't understand," the avian spread his wings and grabbed the masked man, taking to the sky.

"What the- _no_!" Dream yelled as he lost hold of his axe and it fell. He took out his sword and tried to swing at Phil, but the blond suddenly dropped him. Dream plummeted back down, the snowy ground quickly approaching.

"I'd kill someone for my children," Phil murmured softly to no one but the sky. "And I'll do it again and again, until all of your lives are gone."

Dream hit the ground too hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooo if you see any errors ignore em lmao
> 
> Dream won't give up that easily. 
> 
> He has two lives left.


End file.
